


解毒

by Mjula



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Clint, Omega Steve, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 队长和鹰眼，两个omega，流落到一个荒无人烟的地方，与外界失联，而且被可恶的化学攻击搞得发情了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：这是一个AA背景的PWP，全程节操掉线，OOC，互攻大概算是有，道具play，请避雷。有一句话提起Tony，大概可以算是盾铁无差暗示。
> 
> 人物属于漫威，我就是开开脑洞。

“太卑鄙了，那群恶棍……”Clint扒着Steve的肩膀，一边在没膝的野草里艰难迈步，一边气喘吁吁地说。  
“同意，恐怕连红骷髅都想不出这么下做的手段。”Steve想了一下那种可能性，觉得特别可怕，赶紧掐掉了思路。他抹一把脸上的汗，拉住Clint的腰带。Clint要站不住了。  
“啊！”Clint发出一声哀嚎。“别拽我的腰带！肚子痛死了！！”  
“啊，对不起……”Steve改用胳膊搂住Clint的腰。“加把劲，士兵，我们只要爬上那个山坡就能发求救信号，Tony就能来接我们了。”  
Clint抬头望一眼那个绿树掩映的山坡，顿时觉得他的人生要废在这个破树林里了，“我不可能爬得上去的，我一步都走不了了，你到底怎么能拖着我走这么远的……还有你为什么非得提Tony，我不小心联想到了一些非常不好的事情……”  
“……那个什么，相信我，我也不想拖着你，Clint，要是我还有力气就扛着你走了……”  
“背着，背着更舒服。”  
“好的，背着……但是我应该还有足够的力气把我们两个拖上去。”  
“不，我真的走不了了，现在你就算把我拖上去，我也什么都做不了，我两只手都在抖。”  
“或者你可以告诉我怎么办，我来操作……”Steve抬起自己的手，发现手指屈伸艰难，抖个不停，“算了，或者，我们可以制定一个新计划……”  
“新计划……”听到这个词，Clint要哭了。“很好，计划get，我们先解决这个。”  
“什么……”Steve毫无防备，被Clint拽倒在草丛里，紧接着一双滚烫的嘴唇贴上来。他愣了一下，以加倍的热情吻回去。两人乱七八糟地坐在杂草里，武器散落一地，唇舌纠缠，喘息夹杂着呻吟，急切地摸索对方身上的扣子或者拉链。Steve很容易地解开了Clint的上衣和腰带，把手伸进Clint的后腰用力揉捏，又沿着腰侧来到胸前。  
“哦……队长你最棒了……”Clint呻吟道，“可是……你这件衣服没有扣子吗你平时怎么脱衣服……”他抓了半天只扯开了Steve领子上的两个搭扣。  
“它是套头的。”Steve回答，把Clint的裤子剥到膝盖。草叶和断茎扎上大腿和腿间，Clint颤抖着叫起来。为了避免Clint再扎到，Steve向后躺下，让Clint趴在自己身上，同时效率极高地脱掉了Clint的靴子和裤子。Clint一手撑地，另一只手解开Steve的裤子伸进去。  
“呃，令人印象深刻，你真是omega吗？”Clint睁大黯蓝的眼睛，俯视Steve，伸出舌尖舔舐唇角的口水。  
“不然呢？！”Steve嗓音几乎拔高了一个调，“我见鬼地也在发情期！”Steve一边这样说着，一边非常不omega地翻身压住Clint并且用力贯穿了他。  
“啊轻点！痛！！”Clint这样叫着，却立即抬起两腿死死攀住Steve的腰。Steve轻轻动了几下，感觉Clint适应了，开始肆意进攻。Clint只剩下拼命喘气的份儿了，生理性泪水不住地淌进鬓角，他感觉Steve几乎撞到了他的子宫口。这太过了。终于一股高热的液体涌进体内深处，颈部腺体处狠狠刺痛了一下。在此刺激之下，他从里到外，彻彻底底地高潮了。  
他大概晕过去，或者睡过去了一会。睁开眼睛，树梢高高地在天空里摇晃，一根草藤横在头顶，身上还有一个蠕动的Steve Rogers。Steve埋头在他的颈窝里，潮湿的金发蹭着他的脸颊。Clint揉揉Steve的头发，像撸猫那样沿着脊柱一路向下抚摸。手感完美。Steve轻轻哼了一声，像猫蹭沙发一样用饱满的胸脯蹭了Clint，制服刮过后者赤裸的胸膛。  
“哇哦。队长，现在我相信你是omega了。”Clint一把扯掉Steve摇摇欲坠的裤子。  
Steve没有心情理会Clint的调戏。方才吸入的雾气药力极强，重生计划之后，他几乎没再被发情期困扰过，而这次简直像青春期那些不规律的发情期一样难受。突然，有什么冰凉的东西插进了他的体内，而且——正中红心。  
“啊Clint那是什么？！”Steve瞪着Clint叫道，整个身子都抬了起来，下意识地抓住Clint的脖子。  
“哦哦哦！队长！不要掐死我！”Clint赶紧抬起空闲的手给Steve顺顺毛。Steve松开手。Clint更加用力地戳了一下那个位置。Steve呜咽一声，腰软了下去。Steve的眼睛，被急迫的欲望搞得有点疯狂，依然紧紧盯着Clint，后者不禁小小抖了下。  
“Steve，不要这样看着我，怪可怕的。”Clint笑了一声。  
Steve对他眨眨眼睛。  
“放松，士兵。”Clint低声说，抱住Steve，交换了两人的位置，把Steve下身的衣物剥到小腿。现在Steve湿漉漉地躺在草丛里，下身赤裸而上身的制服还挺整齐，只是有一片黏糊糊的白色从腰部的红白条开始蔓延蔓，跨过蓝色，延伸到银色的星星。Clint俯身拥住Steve，含住他的嘴唇，继续手上的活儿。Steve渐渐放松了身体，把大腿敞得更开。Clint找到了内腔的入口，慢慢地探进去，令Steve颤抖着弓起脊背，竖起膝盖夹住他的腰。Clint顺着Steve的下颔吮吻，Steve本能地扬起下巴，扭过头去，露出脖子侧面的腺体。Clint开始用牙齿细细啃噬Steve的脖子，同时手上渐渐加力，Steve在他身下剧烈喘息，辗转扭动，Clint几乎要按不住他。感到Steve高潮将近，Clint报复地狠狠咬住他的腺体，而且毫不留情地捅进了他的子宫。  
然后Clint听到了美国队长的尖叫。  
不知道为什么总之迷之火辣，所有这些，Clint不行了，他跪在Steve两腿之间，上气不接下气地用手让自己射了出来。  
Steve恢复清醒时，看见Clint在上方俯视着自己。  
“嗨，队长。你感觉怎么样？”  
“唔……还好，我们可以继续赶路了，”Steve就着仰卧的姿势望望天色，“现在大约是当地时间下午四点，我们能在五点之前……啊……”他说着就要坐起来，身体里有什么坚硬的东西被牵动了。  
Clint按住Steve的肩膀，阻止了他起身的动作。“请先躺一下，队长。”  
Steve躺回去。Clint开始把那个东西往外拉，尽管他很小心翼翼，还是让Steve脸色古怪地皱紧了眉眼。拿出来之后，两人都松了口气，Steve用胳膊肘撑起上身，看见Clint手里是一支箭，半透明的体液沿着乌黑的箭杆滴滴答答地淌到Clint的手上。  
“我就知道。”Steve面色发红地埋下头。  
Clint端详了一会箭头。“希望它防水性能良好。”  
“我们应该收拾一下，继续赶路了。”Steve说。  
他们开始默默地整理衣着，把散落满地的东西一件一件装回身上，又给对方摘了摘草棍和叶子。然而叶绿素蹭得到处都是，无论如何没有办法弄掉了，附近没有水源；以及Steve胸前的……Clint看看那里，现在变得更加惨不忍睹了，他不禁有种亵渎国旗的内疚感。Clint贡献出一支泡沫箭帮忙清理了一下，Steve的星星总体而言焕然一新了，虽然深蓝色缝隙里的白色还是挺扎眼的。  
Steve把盾放回背后，两人对视一眼，向山顶进发。Steve从腰带的口袋里掏出水瓶，Clint则拿出了压缩版小甜饼。  
“还有一件事，队长。”Clint目不斜视地嚼着饼干，“你会让我怀孕吗？”  
“当然不会。”Steve回答。过了一会，他改口道，“应该不会吧。”  
“噢。”Clint说。  
很快他们到达了山顶。Steve把盾递给Clint，Clint接过来，背面朝上放在地上，又从背后抽出一支箭，准备组装一个简易的信号发射器。  
“那是不是刚才那支箭？！”Steve表情古怪地问。  
“是的。”  
“它……有什么功能？”  
“电磁脉冲，改进型，未经测试。”Clint捕捉到Steve脸上一闪而过的小惊恐，心中得意地翘起尾巴。“当前的状况下，它最能适应我们的需求，但是我承认它亟需改进，尤其应该缩小体积。”他转了转那只箭，“我一直觉得它平衡感不足。”  
“呃。我不打搅你工作了。”Steve转身看斜阳。Clint开始手速飞快地改装，十几分钟之后，他站起来拍拍手，Steve转身过来。  
“搞定啦。”Clint说，拔出一只小刀向线路接口掷去。电路接通了；振金发出一阵令人牙酸的嗡嗡声，两人不约而同捂住耳朵。  
“这是副作用！”Clint解释道。“好了，现在我们老老实实等待救援就好了。如果他们问起来……”  
“就实话实说，”Steve回答，“总之你需要找Bruce做体检。”Clint拌了个鬼脸。“我也需要。”Steve继续说。

END


End file.
